


One Night

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day should be spent with the one you love. Unfortunately separate tours are keeping Ryan and Colin apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a Valentine's Day fest on LJ in 2012.
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

After every show, without fail, through wind, rain, and snow, a core group of devoted fans gathered outside the stage door, clinging to pictures, pads and cameras, hoping for an autograph, a photo, and perhaps a few words with the men they’d traveled—sometimes hundreds of miles—to see. 

Tonight was no exception.

Ryan pushed open the door, the blast of cold air bringing instant relief to his heated skin and chilling his sweat-soaked shirt. The buzz of excitement in the small crowd swelled in response, each pair of eyes locked upon the four performers now emerging.

“Here we go,” Jeff grinned behind him, still pumped up with post-show adrenaline.

“Fifteen minutes,” Ryan murmured to Greg, a reminder of their agreement. As much as he appreciated the fans’ enthusiasm, he didn’t want to stay out any longer than necessary. It had been a long night, plus he was expecting a phone call in the next half an hour or so.

“You got it, amigo.”

Predictably, Jeff was immediately swarmed by girls, although Chip was a clear contender for their attention. Security stood close by, ready to intervene if anyone got a little too carried away. So far that week, they’d had three fainters and a possible heart attack. Greg had subsequently joked that Jeff should carry a health warning, or at least a resuscitation kit. Ryan now exchanged an amused look with the other man before plastering on his best smile and getting started.

Fifteen minutes later the night breeze was no longer a welcome relief from the stifling theater but a chilling source of discomfort, their damp stage clothes only aiding its icy grip. Ryan posed for a couple more photos before gesturing at Greg and heading back inside, the other man on his heels. It didn’t surprise either of them that Chip and Jeff had opted to stay out a little longer.

“You want to try that new place across town tonight?” Greg asked, falling into step beside him as they navigated the narrow corridors back to the dressing rooms. “I’ve heard the food’s great.”

Ryan glanced sideways at him. “As long as it’s better than the last place you picked. My shoes would have tasted better than that meal.”

“Your shoes would feed an entire third world country,” Greg retorted amiably, his grin widening when Ryan flipped him the finger.

Ryan’s cell phone ended the conversation prematurely and stopped Ryan in his tracks as he fumbled for the loudly trilling device. One look at the caller ID instantly transformed his tired face with a smile, this time absolutely genuine. He looked up at Greg, who smiled and nodded in understanding before walking on. 

“I’ll round up the troops and meet you there in twenty.”

~~~

The restaurant was still fairly crowded when Ryan arrived, despite the late hour. Stepping inside, he immediately grimaced at the décor—predictably, in honor of the date, the place was festooned with red balloons, hearts and streamers. His mood, which had lifted with the earlier phone call, dipped again at the reminder that he would spend the night alone. Perhaps he should have skipped dinner altogether.

“Can I help you, sir?”

His escape route now blocked by another group arriving, Ryan yielded to the inevitable. “Yeah, I’m supposed to be meeting some friends here.”

It was clear from the glint of excitement in the young woman’s eyes and her slightly flushed cheeks that he’d been recognized, and she immediately jumped in with, “Oh yes, Mr Proops phoned ahead to say he’ll be a little late. If you’d like to follow me?” 

Weaving between tables of other diners, mostly couples of course, Ryan was led to a table at the back, in a more secluded spot behind a large pillar. He was thankful for the modicum of privacy, even if it came with complimentary floating candles and an over-abundance of heart confetti. 

Ordering a much-needed drink, he settled down to wait and idly perused the menu for a few minutes.

“I hear the steak’s good.”

Ryan’s head turned so fast at the familiar voice he almost pulled a muscle, shock warring with disbelief in his wide eyes for a few seconds before his feet kicked into gear. The next moment he’d enveloped his husband in a tight hug, not caring a jot whether anyone was watching.

“…I thought you and Brad were in Ontario.”

“We were,” Colin smiled, sliding his hands up Ryan’s back to return the hug. “Brad still is, actually. I just hopped on a plane.”

Ryan pulled back a little to look at Colin’s face, keeping him close. “But how did you know I’d be _here_?”

Grinning at Ryan’s confused expression, Colin pecked his lips. “A little help from a friend. I have to fly back tomorrow, but tonight I’m yours. Happy Valentine’s Day, Ry.”

Ryan responded with a proper kiss, oblivious to the waitress who approached the table and then quickly backtracked with a mumbled apology. If they only had one night, then he intended to make every second count.

They ended up cutting dinner short, their appetite for food surpassed by their need for each other. Ryan no longer begrudged the other couples he saw holding hands and kissing on the walk back to his hotel, because his own hand was wrapped around another—the only one he ever wanted to hold—and his heart was light.

~~~

The following morning, Ryan was roused from sleep by a series of loud beeps. He felt the reassuring heat from the body against him, the ring pressing into his skin from their interlinked fingers, before opening his eyes with a sleepy smile. Colin was tucked against his chest, still sleeping. Not surprising, considering that they’d made love three times throughout the course of the night.

Remembering what had woken him, Ryan pressed a kiss to Colin’s neck and twisted around to reach his cell phone on the bedside table. The text message, from Greg, consisted of two simple words:

_You’re welcome._


End file.
